


This is Not Who You Are

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a drabble prompt I received on Tumblr!I had to include this phrase:"I'm bulletproof.. but please, don't shoot me."orthe one where Lena is doing what she thinks she has to in order to protect Kara, but Supergirl makes her see there is always another way.





	This is Not Who You Are

The last person Kara expected to see when she landed at the location Winn gave her was Lena Luthor, holding a gun no less.

"Lena?” she called out through the night air. It was cold and Lena was bundled up in a black turtleneck and leather jeans. She seemed to be alone and Kara was thoroughly confused.

“Just turn around and go back where you came from now, Supergirl.” Lena warned, the sharpness of her tone seeming less than genuine, as if it was forced.

“Lena, what are you doing?” Kara questioned, taking a small step forward. “This isn’t you.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” she snapped, words coming through gritted teeth.

“No, I don’t.” the hero admitted, “But Kara Danvers does.”

Lena seemed to falter at that. Kara caught how her gaze flickered to the ground, as if considering something before she hardened up again, grip on the gun tightening. “So what, Kara Danvers wouldn’t understand the situation I’m in.”

Kara cocked her head in interest, maybe she wouldn’t understand but she had to at least try. “So tell me, if she wouldn’t understand, try to make me.” Kara reasoned, stepping closer again.

Lena scoffed at the implication and rolled her eye, “Oh please, explain to Miss. Perfect how I have to do this. How my mother, my infuriating mother, has forced my hand. How if I don’t do this, she is going to ruin everything that I am, everything that I have.” Kara could almost see a tear threatening to escape Lena’s eye as she took another step closer, only a few feet away now. “Which includes CatCo, the very place Kara has built a career as the best reporter in National City.” Lena used her free hand to wipe the tear that had inevitably fallen. “I’m not going to let that happen.”

Kara stood in front of Lena now, she could reach out and touch her if she liked but she refrained. The words were still processing in her head. Up to this point Lena was just a friend, her boss actually. Sure Kara had been sporting a giant crush on the woman, but who wasn’t? This confession, this level of genuine unease at the mere thought of Kara’s job being in jeopardy. It wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Kara Danvers,” she began, catching the crack in her voice and clearing in quickly, “Kara Danvers would not want you doing this for her.” the hero explained, trying her best to stay impartial.

“No, she wouldn’t.” Lena admitted with a shrug and a small smile, “She would say I was too good for this. She thinks that everything is good and kind and-” Kara remembered this conversation fondly, she knew how the line ended. “But that just isn’t the case. Some people have to do bad things if it means protecting people like her.”

Kara shook her head and took a final step closer. Lena’s eyes were wet and her hands were shaking. The barrel of the gun pressed against the emblem on Kara’s chest as blue eyes met green. “There’s always another way, Lena.” she confirmed, watching all resolve fade from Lena’s eyes. “I’m bulletproof,” she stated, knowing full well that this particular gun was not laced with Kryptonite. It was almost as if Lena wanted to get caught. “But please, don’t shoot me.”

Lena let out a shaky breath as the words fell from Kara’s lips and the gun went limp in her hand. The sound of it hitting the asphalt was almost as deafening as Lena’s sob as she hit the ground right after it.

Kara was scooping her up in seconds, holding her as she fell apart in her arms. Kara had only seen this side of Lena once before and, not so coincidentally Kara was learning, it was at Lillian’s hand.

“Shhh, it’s going to be okay. We can help you.” Kara whispered, stroking her fingers along Lena’s hairline, “I will help you.” she promised.

“You don’t understand.” Lena whispered back, barely audible. “She can’t get hurt because of me.”

Kara shook her head and pulled Lena tighter and to her surprise, she let her. “She won’t,” Kara assured her. “She won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
